heroes_of_the_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Mandrake
|Likes = Dark, evil, destruction, destroying leaf, the darkness prince, ruling |Dislikes = Epic: Leafmmen, Dagda's death, being defeated, losing Crossover Scar abusing him }} Mandrake is the malevolent leader of the Boggans, a race that personify the natural forces of decay, and is the main antagonist of ''Epic''. He planned to destroy the forest, causing an ongoing battle for centuries between the Boggans and the Leafmen. Physical Appearance Unlike the rest of the Boggans, Mandrake possesses a close human-like build standing roughly about nine-to-ten feet tall towering over a human (that is, if that human was shrunken, given he is smaller than a common star-nosed mole). He has thick human-like black eyebrows above large human-like yellow eyes with a golden gaze as bright as the sun. He has a flat cat-like/human-like nose and a large human-like mouth with velociraptor-like teeth. He has a broad chest and only four digits on his hands and his feet. Although his hands are human-like, his feet are more reptile-like. He has what appear to be freckles around his eyes and a set of moles on the back of his arms. The color of his skin is blue-grey. He wears a bat skin pelt around his neck and his shoulders that possibly came from a bat that he killed single-handedly. He also wears a rotting leaf over his chest and a rotting moss loincloth around his waist. Personality Mandrake is snide, cunning and hell-bent on retribution against the forest as well as possessing a sadistically sense of humor. However, he is also passionate, loyal and fiercely protective of his loved ones. This is proven by his deep love for his son, Dagda. Though he is a caring father, Mandrake never shows his emotions except hate to anyone else, which makes others believe that he is nothing but pure evil. When in reality, he is actually a broken man consumed by much sorrow and grief and in desperate need of salvation, especially after he fails to save his son. Powers and Abilities Mandrake is a powerful and fearsome Boggan warlord, possessing incredible agility and invincible strength despite his non-muscular build. However, Mandrake possibly did not know that he had murdered Tara as he was distracted trying to save his son who had been wounded during the battle with Tara and Ronin. Mandrake also has the ability to control the creatures of the dark including crows, bats and moles to do his bidding. Despite that he possesses human emotions and can speak human language, he is still a Boggan and especially when angered, can behave more like a ferocious beast. Living within the same world as the Leafmen, Mandrake would exist within the same dimensional frequency as them, moving faster and nearly invisible to most larger animals (such as human beings). Weapons He wields a magical cudgel that can bring destruction to any living thing that it touches and is fuelled by the wielder's rage, which Mandrake demonstrates by bringing down an entire tree while interrogating Bufo and turning Nod's bat mount into a skeleton with a simple wave of the staff while the latter was pursuing him. It is shown that the arrows the Boggans use are actually leaves that were touched by the cudgel, bestowing similar properties into the arrows. He is also a master of the bow and is an excellent rider, which is proven when he kills Tara during the assassination attempt on Queen Tara. Role in the Crossover With the introduction of Rise of the Epic Brave Tangled Dragons, Rise of the Epic Brave Tangled Frozen Dragons and the Leafmen AU, Mandrake would be a viable antagonist. As a force of nature and debatable in-canon relationship between The Leafmen and The Guardians of Childhood, Mandrake and his Boggans could be seen as immortal spirits in the same vein as Pitch and the Guardians. Relationships Family Dagda Although he is determined to destroy the forest at all costs, Mandrake cares much more about Dagda, shown when he abandons his attempt to kill Queen Tara and retrieve the pod moments after Dagda is fatally wounded by Ronin. After his son's death, Mandrake becomes more bitter, aggressive and driven by his desire for revenge, but his determination changes to hoping that the destruction of the forest would revive his son. In a more comedic scene, Mandrake "tortures" Mub and Grub by telling them stories of Dagda when he was little as a nostalgic father would. Allies Pitch Black Despite their shared hatred in the natural beauty of the world, Pitch would most likely stay out of the affairs of the Boggans, most likely because Mandrake's intentions diametrically oppose that of his daughter, Mother Nature. Mother Gothel Because of Gothel's affairs in the magic of nature, the likelihood of Gothel knowing about the affairs of the Leafmen may be possible. Red Death Because of Helheim's Gate's barren, semi-lifeless environment, Mandrake would find comfort in the Red Death's domain. As for the Red Death, the sheer size of the dragon would leave the two nearly unnoticeable to each other. Mor'du Being a large animal, the demon bear would be considered too slow to be an actual threat to be anyone. Despite this, Mandrake could use him as a means to breach the barriers of Moonhaven, much like a human army would use an elephant. Enemies Ronin Mandrake and Ronin share a long, battle-filled history together. Mandrake killed Nod's father in front of Ronin and Ronin killed Mandrake's son years later. Queen Tara Queen Tara and Mandrake apply to one another as the opposing forces of life and death in the forest. While Tara believes that the two working in harmony provide balance, Mandrake feels that their establishment is a sign of arrogance, and that he hopes to destroy everything and reign supreme. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Jack Frost Merida DunBroch Rapunzel Corona Category:Epic Category:Epic Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Royalty Category:Secondary Characters Category:Presumably Deceased Category:Animated Characters